Shutters are a high quality interior window treatment, having a combination of style, functionality and elegance that sets them apart from other window coverings. Shutters provide warmth in the winter and protect from damaging heat and sunlight in the summer. Shutters also provide complete control of view, privacy and light. Conventional shutters are made of an indigenous wood such as popular, oak or ash. The shutter components are typically assembled using doweling, screws and staples. After assembly, the shutters are stained or painted.